disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Elementals
Creatures that make up the very essence of their specific element, Elementals are powerful creatures from alternate planes of existence, or creatures created through experimentation with pure elemental power. = Ghobb = Ghobbs are the very incarnation of the rocky land itself. They are said to be formed within rocky areas infused with magic. They look like normal rock formations at a distance, but come to life when you come near. They only want to play, but their damaging advances are far from cute. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/outsiders/elemental/elemental-earth The Ghobb use the statistics for the Earth Elementals from the pathfinder bestiary save for the following changes. The Ghobbs possess the evility Stone Statue meaning you gain a +1 bonus to armor class for every round you choose not to move. A Ghobb of at least 7th level also possesses the evility geo energy and so a number of times per day equal to it's wisdom modifier it can increase an ability score by +1 for every 2 geo panels within 30 feet. This is a swift action. Finally, Ghobbs of level 13 or higher posess a third Evility in the form of Miasma of Defiance, and enemies only deal 1/2 damage with energy attacks (Fire, Ice, Electricity, Acid, Sonic). Sandsnake (Su) Ghobbs of 13 hit dice or more gain this ability. As a standard action it can summon 3 medium earth elementals that are effected by a haste spell. This lasts 1 round per level. This can be used once per day until it reaches 18 hit dice when it can be used twice. Ghobbs possess the technique Far Stretch usable once per day and Ghobbs of level 13 or higher can use Land Break once per day. = Hydrone = Hydrones haunt every corner of the ocean, using their tentacles and magic to catch and drown their victims. Legend tells of huge waves capsizing boats in otherwise perfectly calm waters. These were said to be clever Hydrone attacks. They have almost totally halted sea travel in many places, and even the Nereids and Mermaids do whatever they can to avoid them. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/outsiders/elemental/elemental-water Hydrones are just as listed above for the Water elemental, however it has the following changes. Hydrones possess the Immortal Body evility meaning they reduce damage from melee attacks by 10 before applying Damage reduction. Hydrones of level 8 or higher also possess the evility Soul crush, so when you land a critical hit you take away one technique or spell for the day. Finally, Hydrones that reach 13th level possess the evility Reversal power and gain +2 Strength for every 50 damage taken (Max +20). Water Bomb (Su) As a standard action a Hydrone can make a single touch attack on a creature within 60 feet that deals 1d6 damage per 2 hit dice the Hydrone possesses. This can be done 0nce per day for every point in it's constitution modifier. Spirit Theft (Su) A Hydrone of 13th level or higher can use this. Once per day for every 3 levels the Hydrone possesses, it can make a ranged touch attack on a single creature within 60 feet, that creature must make a fortitude saving throw DC:10+ 1/2 Hit dice+ Constitution modifier or take 1d4 constitution damage. The Hydrone heals a number of hit points equal to 1hp per hit dice of the creature. The Hydrone possesses the technique Electric Shock usable once per day. A Hydrone of 13th level or higher can use Shock Arrow once per day.